Philly Movie Night
by XCastielXNovakX
Summary: Quick oneshot. Fluff. Lorelai and Luke  who have been married for 3 years   spend the night in Philly with Jess and Rory  who've been dating for 3 years  for a Philly-Based  movie night. Better than it sounds.


A/N: Okay, hi everyone! So, this story is a cute little one-shot between Jess and Rory with Luke and Lorelai too. Oh, this is kind of an apology to Dorothy G for my depressing one I did earlier, Not How It Was Meant To Go. I'm in a better mood now so this will be a lot happier.

**This is set post-series finale and could be viewed as AU. Lorelai and Luke are happily married and Jess and Rory are together again, they're 24 by the way.**

**Enjoy, my pretties!**

"Jessica! Rorilai!" Lorelai Gilmore yelled through the door of Rory and Jess' apartment. Rory and Jess had been together again for three years now so it looked like it was finally going to work for those two.

Lorelai had even stopped planning Jess' murder.

She stood waiting with her beloved husband, Luke Danes. They had been married for three years now (Jess and Rory had met up again at their wedding as Rory was Lorelai's Maid Of Honor and Jess was Luke's Best Man) and were still as madly in love as when they'd first started dating. They were holding hands and still waiting for the younger couple.

"Yo! Kids! Get your butts over here and let us in!" She bellowed again, wrapping on the door.

"Lorelai, the neighbors are coming out and giving us strange looks," Luke murmured to his wife.

"Oh, hi, um nothing to worry about, we'll try not to make any mess when we shoot them," She joked, getting even more odd looks.

Just as she was about to explain herself, Jess opened to door. He was wearing black sweatpants and no shirt.

"Oh, hi guys" He greeted before shouting back into the apartment, "Rory! The mob's here to shoot us!"

Lorelai gasped, "He has my sense of humor!" She said in a quiet voice to Luke, who just rolled his eyes, mumbling something like '_Don't need another like you, one is enough'_. Most of the neighbors went back inside after seeing Jess except one. An old woman walked up to them, blanking out Lorelai and Luke, and stood directly in front of Jess, who visibly shrunk back.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Lindberg," He said awkwardly.

"Hello Jess, are these _people_ giving you trouble?" She sounded like a mother although she practically spat at the word 'people'.

Lorelai pulled a funny face behind her back, making Jess have to try not to laugh.

"Um, no Mrs. Lindberg, this is my Uncle Luke and Rory's mother, Lorelai," He said, pointing to each of them. Mrs. Lindberg didn't so much as glance behind her at them and just kept watching Jess with an uncomfortable amount of intensity. He was, however, saved by Rory coming to stand behind him.

"Hi Mrs. Lindberg, is there a problem?" She said pleasantly.

Mrs. Lindberg seemed slightly disappointed when she saw Rory.

"Oh, hello dear, no I was just making sure these people weren't giving you kids any trouble,"

"Oh, well, thanks," Rory smiled sweetly.

"No problem, bye Rory. Goodbye Jess," She smiled before walking back to her apartment across the hall. As soon as the door closed Jess shuddered.

"Creepy old lady," He muttered, stepping aside for Lorelai and Luke to come in.

Lorelai and Luke smiled and came in.

"Nice abs," Lorelai randomly commented, winking, as she walked past Jess, who looked down before hurrying into the bedroom, emerging again wearing a faded Metallica shirt. Lorelai giggled before whispering something to Rory, who handed her a coffee, making her laugh too. Jess handed Luke a beer as they both sat on the couch talking.

"So!" Lorelai called out, making everyone jump, "Here's the plan. You two lazy citizens get dressed while me and Lukey put our stuff in our room and then we go get supplies, head to the movie store and come back here for our monthly Philadelphia-based movie night!" She spoke up on the last bit, throwing her arms in the air, which was met my silence.

"Guy! You're supposed to cheer and clap and whoop at that bit!"

"Yey," Jess said sarcastically, holding his hands up just above his shoulders before dropping them again.

"Well, I was hoping for more enthusiasm but I'll take what I can get," Lorelai sighed before motioning Luke over to their room. Because the apartment was a two-bedroom place and they had nothing else to do with it, the spare room was now Luke and Lorelai's; also they stay over a lot so they've sort of claimed it as their room, which is fine by Rory and Jess. They both like how Lorelai and Luke have somewhere with them when they visit like they have somewhere at the crap shack or above the diner when they visit.

Luke sighed and followed before Rory and Jess retreated back to their bedroom to get dressed. Rory put on a tight-fitted blue sweater with her dark blue jeans and brown boots while Jess put on a loose dark red t-shirt, and his black (slightly tighter that his others) jeans (that Rory bought him for the specific reason that they were tight and he looked hot in them) and black converse.

When they came out twenty minutes later Lorelai and Luke were sat in the living room watching TV while they were waiting for them. Lorelai ran up to them and smelled Rory's shirt.

"Mom! What're you doing?" She said, lifting her arms up slightly in surprise. Lorelai ducked down slightly and started moving around her slowly.

"I'm taking the pony I don't own yet because Luke's a meanie out for a walk, what's it look like?"

"Well, it looks like your trying to determine what wash powder I us," Rory stated.

Lorelai huffed, "I'm trying to determine what took you two so long!"

"By smelling my clothes?" Rory questioned, not seeing her logic.

"Yes," She stopped moving around her and stood up straight again.

"Okay, you're good," She patted her on the head and went back to sit next to Luke.

"I thought we were getting supplies?" Rory asked sitting next to Lorelai while Jess went to the chair next to Luke, as it was the only place left.

"Change of plan. The boys are going while we watch Gok Wan," Lorelai enlightened them while gesturing to the boys and the TV.

"Awww, just like old times!" Rory pointed out excitedly, remembering when they were teenagers and Jess would bring coffee while Luke brought the food.

Jess rolled his eyes and turned to Luke, "Why?"

"What?" Luke said, slightly confused.

"Why did you agree to this?"

"Face it, it'll be easier if we just go, just us two, that way we wont have to listen to them and also she threatened me!"

"A woman threatened you?" Jess queried.

"She said she'd make me listen to Justin Beiber!"

Jess shuddered before answering, "Okay, you're off the hook. Lorelai, why would you even joke about something like that?"

Lorelai looked offended, "I don't see what peoples problem with him- Okay, I can't do it. I hate the kid, sorry Luke,"

"Does that mean we don't have to do?" Luke questioned hopefully.

"No, you still have to go,"

"Damn it," He muttered before standing up and patted Jess' knee to signal for him to get up too, which he did with a reluctant sigh.

"Back in a bit," Jess said, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss Rory. Luke did the same on the other side to Lorelai. When both couples pulled away Jess followed Luke out the apartment with a final wave to the girls. They decided it'd be easier to just both go in Luke's truck – which him and Lorelai had drove up in - than to take Jess' car too so they both got in the truck and Luke followed Jess' directions to the nearest supermarket. Despite visiting nearly every month, he still couldn't remember without directions, which Jess constantly made jokes about, saying he's old and was becoming senile.

_Meanwhile back at the apartment._

"Okay," Lorelai said, turning off the TV, "Now the boys are gone. Spill," She ordered picking up the coffee Rory had made her, taking a sip.

"Spill… what?" Rory asked.

"Anything new with you and Jess?"

"Uhm, no,"

"No?"

"Nope. Oh, he said he was going to cut Chris' afro with shears while he was sleeping if he kept stealing Jess' coffee, does that count?"

Lorelai sighed, "Not the kind of thing I was hoping for but tell him good luck,"

Rory laughed, "Anything new with you and Luke?"

Lorelai immediately went insanely giddy, "I have something huge to tell you!"

"Ohh, what?" Rory moved so she was sat cross-legged on the couch facing her mother. Lorelai did the same.

"I haven't even told Luke yet so consider it a great privilege what you're about to hear and that you're the first to hear it,"

"Go on," Rory urged.

Lorelai paused, looking Rory in the eye, a huge grin plastered on her face, "I think I'm pregnant!"

Rory jumped up, squealing, and pulled Lorelai up and into a hug. When the parted, they jumped up and down, holding hands, and screeching.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! This is great!" Rory yelled.

"Remember, I don't know for certain but I've had the biggest craving for apples lately,"

"Oh, clearly a sign!" Rory pointed out.

"Yeah!" Lorelai paused, "What do you think Luke'll think to this?"

"He'll be so happy," Rory cooed.

"Really?"

"Yeah! You've seen how good he is with April and, hell, even Jess!"

"Yeah, good point,"

"Are _you_ happy about this?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Great!" The squealed and jumped about some more.

_Meanwhile at the grocery store._

"If we go back with that they'll kill us both!" Jess protested.

"Well, if we only get them healthy things they'll have to eat it," Luke said, picking up a health-shake.

"Nooo," Jess dragged out the word like he was talking to a moron, "They'll probably just eat _us!" _He counteracted.

"Good point," Luke replied after a pause, "What _should_ we get?"

Jess swooped the basket out of Luke's hands and walked back towards the front of the shop.

Luke sighed and followed.

After five minutes, Jess sent Luke to get another basket as the one they had was already full and there was still a lot more to get. They talked about random stuff to fill the silence. Not that it was awkward, they never had awkward silences, they were just the type of people that are fine with not filling every second with chatter. Luke stopped halfway down the ice cream aisle, Jess carried on walking for a few paces before realizing Luke had stopped and went back.

"Jess? Can I ask you something?"

"'Course, what's up?" He said absently, he was inspecting ice cream from one of the fridges before putting it back when he saw it was low fat. He picked up a full fat chocolate one and checked the ingredients on the back for anything moderately healthy.

"What would you do if you found out Rory was pregnant?" Luke asked, causing Jess to almost drop the tub he was holding. He caught it just before it fell and put it back to turn to face Luke.

"Why?" He demanded skeptically.

"Relax, I don't know anything you don't know," Luke clarified, Jess visibly relaxed.

"Not sure, why'd you ask?" Jess questioned, turning back to the ice cream.

"I think Lorelai's pregnant," Luke told him.

"Eww," Jess cringed, putting the tub of ice cream back.

"What?"

"For you to think she's pregnant means you'd had to have had sex at least once!"

Luke sighed, "We've had sex more than once,"

"Eww! Stop talking!" He put his hands over his ears before remembering he'd just held ice cream so they were freezing. He yelped in shock when they touched the side of his face, causing Luke to snort in laughter.

"Anyway, brain-stabbing imagery aside, what makes you think that?" Jess asked. He picked us some random ice cream, shrugged and dropped it in the basket before going to the next aisle.

"Well, she keeps eating apples," Luke explained as they passed the fruit and veg without even pausing, "She bit me once when I tried to take one off her!"

Jess paused, backtracked, and picked up a pack of apples, dumping them in the basket too.

"You have a point, that is _very_ weird,"

"So what do I do?"

"Would you be happy if she was pregnant?"

"Very,"

"Then chill. If she is you'll know soon enough and until then just push it to the back of your mind,"

"Good idea, thanks,"

"Anytime. Marshmallows or Twizzlers?"

They looked at each other before saying, "Both," at the same time and depositing both products into the baskets.

Luke drove back while Jess sat in the passenger seat, trying to decide what he could eat on the way back without Lorelai and Rory noticing something had been opened. He noticed the bag of Marshmallows was re-seal able and dug them out.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked, glancing at him before turning his attention back to the road.

"Eating marshmallows. The bag's re-seal able," Jess explained, popping two in him mouth.

"So you're suicidal? Lorelai and Rory will kill you if they notice,"

"Ah, but _re-seal able!_" Jess emphasized.

Luke sighed and was about to say something else but as soon as he opened his mouth, Jess shoved a marshmallow in, snickering. Luke glared at him and shook his head, causing Jess to laugh more.

"Now we're both criminals," He smirked getting more out. "We can go out like Bonnie and Clyde. I wanna be Clyde though,"

Luke shook his head again.

"Fine, you can be Clyde," Jess rolled his eyes.

"You're the most infantile 24 year old I have ever met," Luke commented when he'd swallowed.

"Ah but that's what makes me special," He grinned back as Luke shook his head, trying not to laugh.

They got back to the apartment after driving for twenty minutes because Luke took a wrong turn.

"Helloo Diner Boys!" Lorelai yelled in greeting when they came in carrying five bags each.

"Technically, I don't even work at the Diner anymore," Jess argued, dropping all the bags on the coffee table in front of the girls.

"But you'll always be a Diner Boy deep down in your heart," Rory stated placing a palm over her own heart. She sat forwards and opened some of the bags, inspecting what was in it as Lorelai did the same with other ones, while Jess rolled his eyes.

Rory looked up and smiled slyly at Luke.

"What?" He asked, worried.

"Nothing, nothing at all," She responded, looking back down at the candy.

"Guys?" Lorelai asked, taking out a half empty bag of marshmallows.

"Why is this half empty?" He raised an eyebrow at Jess.

"How should I know? I didn't have any," He said guiltily.

"You liar!" She exclaimed, shocked.

After a while, they all changed into pajamas. Luke wore a gray t-shirt with plaid pants, Lorelai wore an "I 3 nerds" t shirt with elephant print bottoms, Jess wore a baggy AC/DC band shirt with black sweatpants and Rory wore a strappy blue top with gray sweatpants.

They had _Charlie And The Chocolate Factory, Legally Blonde, Sweeney Todd, Inception _and _Fatal Attraction_ to get through.

Luke sat at the end of the couch with Lorelai next to him and Rory sat on Jess' lap next to Lorelai, they all had a fluffy blanket round then and all the junk food spread out round them, even Luke ate quite a lot. Every few minutes Lorelai would spot Rory glancing up at Luke and smiling and Luke kept catching Jess glancing at Lorelai, also smirking slightly.

By the end of Sweeney Todd they had all drifted asleep, Lorelai snuggled into Luke's side, with his arm slung over her waist, and Rory draped over Jess with his arms round her waist and his face buried against her neck. Jess had fallen asleep half way through _Legally Blonde_ since he really didn't like it, shortly followed by Rory then Lorelai after the first twenty minutes of _Sweeney Todd_.

Just as Luke was drifting off he glance round at his wife, his nephew and the girl he thought of as his daughter and though, even though they weren't the most ordinary family, he wouldn't change one thing about any of them.

A/N: Sorry the ending's not great but I really wanted to get this finished. Review!


End file.
